Hanayamata Episode 4
is the fourth episode of Hanayamata anime series. The episode premiered on July 28, 2014. As Tami helps the others with their situation, Hana contemplates inviting her to join the yosakoi club. Later that night, Naru accompanies Tami, mentioning how Hana and Yaya helped give her the courage to move forward. The next day, Naru and Hana show Tami their yosakoi and, upon seeing her ballet skills, ask her to join the club. However, Tami feels obligated to her current lessons and turns them down, believing joining the club would disappoint her father. As Tami becomes more conflicted, having given up many things she loved for the sake of becoming a proper woman to make her father happy, Naru comforts her, wanting to help her and be by her side, giving Tami the courage to talk with her father about what she truly wants. Plot The episode opens with Naru describing how she met Tami, her childhood friend when she was small, and that she always looks up to Tami as her sister and her princess. The scene then switches to the part where Episode 3 last ended. Hana, Naru and Yaya meet the Student Council President, Machi at the rooftop, where Machi informs Hana and Naru, that they cannot use the rooftop for Yosakoi practice without authorised purpose. Disappointed, Hana laments at the fact that Machi, the student council president mentioned earlier that she and Hana cannot use the rooftop to practice the Yosakoi dancing anymore. Naru guesses that maybe she and Hana should not have use the rooftop in the first place without asking. When asked by Yaya about asking Machi for another time, Hana fears that the president might not agree as well, says that Machi is really scary, which Naru agrees. But Yaya denies it, says that if Machi is scary, then she, Hana and Naru will not be able to spend time on the rooftop talking over the situation. Hana questions that if activities such as Yosakoi are not allowed to be practiced on the rooftop, there is no reason that image of Japan such as eating lunch on the rooftop is prohibited as well. Just then, Hana, Yaya and Naru suddenly hear a soft laugh only to realize that Tami has been sitting there the whole time, watching them. Tami says that she does not mean to interrupt and surprising the girls, and says that the girls are getting into the conversation related to the activities on the rooftop. Tami replies that she is not mad at the girls but says that it is the school policy that prohibits the activity on the rooftop in which the teachers are strict about it lately. Tami also mentions that she will hold off the teachers, the student council about the rooftop case but at the same time tells, Hana and Naru to find other suitable place to practice their Yosakoi dance and register their club. Tami then tells Hana and Naru just leave the issue for her to handle and ask her if they need her help for anything. Wondering how nice is Tami, Hana praises her kindness, pretty and her reliablity much to the standard of a perfect Japanese woman, while Naru thinks that she really admire Tami and says that she is beautiful and elegant and her princess in her mind. Just then, Hana got an idea to invite Tami to join her and Naru in the Yosakoi club, but Naru mentions that Tami is from a strict family and has a lot of lessons. Plus, Yaya adds that Tami is also busy since she is preparing for High school. But Naru says that it would be better for Tami to join the club as well since it will attracts the attention of a lot of people. When Yaya asks Naru to say about her pretty and intelligence characteristics, Naru says that Yaya looks more like a prince, which makes Yaya questioning Naru. After school, Tami opens and look at the schedule in her diary about her activities after school, ranging from Student Council meeting, tea ceremony practice, sending gift to Naru and piano lesson. Suddenly, she sees a pair of middle school girls the same school as her walking together to the ice cream parlor on her way home, prompted Tami to think if it is right to do something she wants after she is reminded about her father praising her when she was young. That night, Tami sends a gift and is accepted by Naru. Naru asks Tami if Tami wants to have a tea with her, which Tami declines, says that she has piano lessons later. Naru then offers to walk Tami home, and on the way home, Naru and Tami talks to each other about how Hana inspires Naru to dance Yosakoi, the childhood memories of Naru and Tami when they were small and the friendship between Naru, Hana and Yaya and how Hana and Yaya gave Naru to take a step forward doing what she wants. Tami praises Naru that she has grown up and becoming beautiful, which Naru rejects saying Tami is more prettier, smart and dependable unlike Naru and that Tami is always her princess. After Tami and Naru part ways, Tami thinks that every girl looks up to princesses, and believes that she wants to be loved by her father, be his princess and be a true daughter fit to bear the Nishimikado name. After reaching home and finish the piano lesson, Tami wears the kimono and welcomes her father who arrives at home lately. The next day, Tami tells Machi about her life with her father, that her father is so cold to her that even if she try her best to impress him, her father does not react to it. Machi accuses Tami has a father complex with the latter's father, which Tami denies. Tami also adds that her father is so busy until he never pays attention to her in whatever the thing she does for him. Tami asks Machi if Tami is strange and if Machi loves her father, Machi tells Tami to stop worrying about her father and concentrate on her own thing. At the rooftop, Hana convenes the meeting on deciding the practicing place for Yosakoi with Naru. Since the rooftop is the temporary place to practice and that there is no place to practice Yosakoi, Hana decides to occupy the rooftop and agree with Naru's statement that they just have to recruit more members and register as a club. Hana laments that at least 20 people are needed to dance Yosakoi, but they have only 2, Hana and Naru, that is their minimum member quorum: 4 has not reached. Just then, Tami says that Hana and Naru have to find an advisor as fast as possible too from the background, making Hana and Naru suddenly realizes that Tami is already watching them at the rooftop for a long while. Tami says that she notices that Hana and Naru have a hard time about the club and that she just want to see Naru and Hana dance. Hana decides to Naru that she and Naru dance for Tami to attract Tami to dance Yosakoi and join the club. Naru and Hana then show Tami their Yosakoi dance, but Naru does not dance well so much that she fell down. Tami praises Naru's hard work on Yosakoi, but suggests that it would be better for more people to do the dance. Tami describes about what she know about the turns. She says that instead of going straight into the turns, one must check form and turn slowly and just stay centered. Naru just remember Tami used to do ballet in elementary school, asking if Tami still can do it, Tami replies that she can do the leg bend by just stretching the legs. Hana then asks if Tami is able to do the turns, Tami still barely able to turn gracefully. After that, Hana asks if Tami wants to dance Yosakoi since she is able to dance. Tami tells Hana that she will think about it and hurry to the student council meeting. Back at the door, Tami becomes conflicted about the Yosakoi thing. After Tami returns home, she worries about the possibility of joining the Yosakoi club, believing that will make her father disappointed. The next day at school, Hana and Naru feel down and disappointed because Tami turned down her decision to join the Yosakoi club because she has a lot of lessons. Hana and Naru suspects that something is wrong with Tami. Back at Tami's class corner, Tami recalls the moment her father criticize her for abandon the lessons she interested in. Just then, Machi comes forward and sits in front of Tami telling her it is already lunch time, bringing her lunch and a National practice exam past questions text book with her. Tami brings out her lunch as well and she and Tami have a conversation with each other. When Machi mentions about happiness, Tami asks Machi that if she have to choose between the happiness of herself and the happiness of her friends, which one she will choose. Tami says that she thinks that she is the happiest when she makes her father happy but does not know what other thing can make her happy. Machi then says that it depends on individual situations, and tells Tami that she is the only person who know what happiness means to her, but it is important to have someone who accepts for who she is and if there is a person who can smile and cry along with her, they are the people she want to impress in with her. After school, Naru asks Tami if something is in Tami's mind and she will listen out to her since Tami is her big sister. Tami hurrily goes home after she is reminded again of her father's critic. Tami remembers the last time she impress her father is that when she was young, she performs a perfect ballet at a stage, and how she quits everything she loves the most to be a proper woman to win her father's favourite and affection as a Nishimikado daughter. Naru chases up with Tami from behind and bumps into the latter at a bridge heading towards Tami's home. Naru says that she tags Tami along and says that she notices that Tami is not sure of herself of what she do and that there is burning in her chest and Tami's problem is already clear from her appearance. Tami says that she is scared and afraid her father will hate her for doing what she loves and deep down inside her heart she does all any thing to make her father happy. Tami adds that she took all the things to be a great daughter in her family, that she is drowning herself more and that she is lonely. Naru tells Tami that Hana gives Naru the courage to do something interesting, but Tami says that she does not deserve the loyalty kindness Naru gives to her and Tami is a patched-up ragdoll and not anyone's princess. Naru denies and says Tami is always the princess in her heart even though Naru cannot be Tami's prince. Naru then comforts her, wanting to help her and be by her side, giving Tami the courage to talk with her father about what she truly wants. When Tami's father arrives at home, Tami discusses her interest in dancing Yosakoi to her father. Character Appearances *Tami Nishimikado *Naru Sekiya *Machi Tokiwa *Yaya Sasame *Hana N. Fountainstand Trivia Major Events *Naru convinced Tami not to try everything to make her father be proud of her, but to something she want by her own. Adapted From *Hanayamata Chapter 9 *Hanayamata Chapter 10 *Hanayamata Chapter 12 *Hanayamata Chapter 13 Gallery Little Tami.png|Naru met Tami when she and Tami are small. vivid-hanayamata-04-4aea2d59-mkv_snapshot_00-27_2014-07-31_18-33-12.png|Machi warns Hana and Naru not to use the rooftop to dance Yosakoi. vivid-hanayamata-04-4aea2d59-mkv_snapshot_02-07_2014-07-31_18-34-57.png|Hana upset because of not able to practice Yosakoi on the rooftop anymore. Naru and Yaya with Hana at the rooftop.png|Naru and Yaya talks about the Yosakoi problem with Hana. vivid-hanayamata-04-4aea2d59-mkv_snapshot_02-39_2014-07-31_18-37-23.png|Hana rants. vivid-hanayamata-04-4aea2d59-mkv_snapshot_02-48_2014-07-31_18-37-37.png|Tami have been watching Hana and Naru all the time. vivid-hanayamata-04-4aea2d59-mkv_snapshot_03-39_2014-07-31_18-38-57.png|Tami persuades Naru and Hana to leave the issue of the rooftop activity to her. vivid-hanayamata-04-4aea2d59-mkv_snapshot_03-52_2014-07-31_18-39-18.png|Tami tells Hana and Naru to ask her if they have any problem. vivid-hanayamata-04-4aea2d59-mkv_snapshot_04-06_2014-07-31_19-05-21.png|Hana and Naru admires Tami vivid-hanayamata-04-4aea2d59-mkv_snapshot_04-10_2014-07-31_18-42-23.png|Naru imagines Tami as her princess. vivid-hanayamata-04-4aea2d59-mkv_snapshot_04-17_2014-07-31_19-05-36.png|Hana suggests to invite Tami to dance Yosakoi Yaya and Hana and Naru chat Tami.png|Yaya, Naru and Hana talk about Tami. Tami look at the schedule.png|Tami looks at her daily schedule. Tami bring gift to Naru.png|Tami brings gift to Naru. vivid-hanayamata-04-4aea2d59-mkv_snapshot_07-01_2014-07-31_21-08-32.png|Naru walks Tami home. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime